1927-28 OHA Intermediate Groups
This is the 1927-28 season of the Ontario Hockey Association's intermediate series: =Group 1= Standings Queens University 9-1-0-18 Kingston 9-1-0-18 Royal Military College 5-5-0-10 Cornwall 4-6-0- 8 Belleville 2-8-0- 4 Brockville 1-9-0- 2 Belleville dropped out on Jan. 26, defaulting a game each to Royal Military College and Cornwall. Final Sudden death Queens University 4 Kingston 1. =Group 2= Standings Oshawa 6-1-0-12 41-11 Port Hope 2-4-0- 4 13-23 Bowmanville 1-4-0- 2 10-20 No playoffs. =Group 3= Standings Havelock 3-1-0-6 Lakefield 3-1-0-6 Bobcaygeon 0-4-0-0 Final 2 games total goals *'Lakefield' 2 Havelock 1 *'Havelock' 2 Lakefield 1 (tied 3-3) *Havelock 3 Lakefield 3 (tied 6-6) *'Havelock' 2 Lakefield 1 Havelock beat Lakefield 8 goals to 7. =Group 4= Standings Whitby 5-1-0-10 21-16 Lindsay 2-3-0- 4 16-17 Port Perry 2-3-0- 4 14-17 Stouffville 1-3-0- 2 11-12 Stouffville dropped out on Jan. 25. Port Perry dropped out on Jan. 30. ''No playoffs. =Group 5= Standings Newmarket 6-2-0-12 16- 6 University of Toronto 6-2-0-12 27-14 Brampton 6-2-0-12 18-18 Milton 1-6-0- 2 14-24 Bolton 0-7-0- 0 10-23 Newmarket drew a bye. Semi Final Sudden death University of Toronto 2 Brampton 1 Final 2 games total goals *'''Newmarket 1 University of Toronto 0 *'Newmarket' 2 University of Toronto 1 Newmarket beat University of Toronto 3 goals to 1. =Group 6= Standings Cayuga 6-1-0-12 27- 9 Simcoe 5-1-1-11 26-11 Caledonia 2-5-1- 5 15-19 Port Dover 2-5-0- 4 13-28 Dunnville 1-4-2- 4 13-27 Final 2 games total goals *'Simcoe' 3 Caledonia 0 *'Simcoe' 2 Caledonia 0 Simcoe beat Caledonia 5 goals to none. =Group 7= Standings Brantford 4-2-0-8 17-11 Port Colborne 3-3-0-6 17-12 Paris 3-3-0-6 10-18 Jordan 2-4-0-4 9-12 Semi Final Sudden death Port Colborne 4 Paris 2 Final 2 games total goals *'Port Colborne' 6 Brantford 1 *Port Colborne 2 Brantford 2 Port Colborne beat Brantford 8 goals to 3. =Group 8= St. Catharines & District League Won by Port Weller Statistics unavailable. =Group 9= Standings Guelph 7-1-0-14 34-13 Georgetown 5-2-0-10 26-17 Elora 3-3-0- 6 17-19 Fergus 1-5-0- 2 13-23 Orangeville 0-5-0- 0 6-24 (withdrew) Semi Final Sudden death Georgetown 4 Elora 3 Final 2 games total goals *'''Guelph 3 Georgetown 0 *'Guelph' 9 Georgetown 0 Guelph beat Georgetown 12 goals to none. =Group 10= Disbanded Tilsonburg dropped out. Glencoe joined Group 12. =Group 11= Standings Woodstock 8-0-0-16 30-13 London 12th Battery 5-3-0-10 44-16 Ingersoll 4-4-0- 8 21-29 St. Thomas Wolverines 2-6-0- 4 19-35 London East 1-7-0- 2 18-39 =Group 12= Section A Chatham, Glencoe, Alvinston, Blenheim, Wallaceburg Statistics unavailable. Section B Windsor (only team) Group Final 2 games total goals *'Windsor' 5 Chatham 2 *'Windsor' 4 Chatham 2 Windsor beat Chatham 9 goals to 4. =Group 13= Section A Standings Tavistock 4-1-1-9 16-11 Stratford 4-2-0-8 25-17 New Hamburg 2-3-1-5 22-23 St. Marys 1-5-0-2 18-25 Final 2 games total goals *Stratford 3 Tavistock 3 *'Startford' 3 Tavistock 2 Stratford beat Tavistock 6 goals to 5. Section B Kitchener 7-1-0-14 36-14 Galt 5-3-0- 6 16-13 Elmira 0-8-0- 0 9-34 Elmira dropped out on Jan. 24, defaulting two games to Galt. Group Final 2 games total goals *'Kitchener' 3 Stratford 2 *'Kitchener' 5 Stratford 2 Kitchener beat Stratford 8 goals to 4. =Group 14= Palmerston (won), Listowel, Hanover, Durham, Chesley Statistics unavailable. =Group 15= Standings Paisley 3-1-0-6 16-10 Walkerton 3-1-0-6 12-12 Southampton 0-4-0-0 6-12 Final 2 games total goals *'Walkerton' 8 Paisley 3 *'Walkerton' 4 Paisley 1 Walkerton beat Paisley 12 goals to 4. =Group 16= Section A Standings Elmvale 3-1-2-8 18-17 Stayner 3-2-1-7 12-10 Collingwood 2-3-1-5 11-10 Meaford 2-4-0-4 6-10 Final 2 games total goals *'Elmvale 7' Stayner 0 *Second game defaulted by Stayner. Elmvale beat Stayner 7 goals to none. Section B Camp Borden (only team) Group Final 2 games total goals *Camp Borden 2 Elmvale 2 *'Camp Borden' 2 Elmvale 1 Camp Borden beat Elmvale 4 goals to 3. =Group 17= Section A 4 games total goals Midland 2-1-1-5 10- 9 Coldwater 1-2-1-3 9-10 Orillia (dropped out after losing 4-2 to Coldwater on Dec. 30) Games - 5-4, 1-1, 0-1, 4-3. '' Section B ''4 games total goals Bracebridge 1-2-1 14-11 Gravenhurst 2-1-1 11-14 Group Final 2 games total goals *'Bracebridge' 4 Midland 2 *'Bracebridge' 2 Midland 0 Bracebridge beat Midland 6 goals to 2. =Group 18= Toronto Amateur Hockey Association Toronto League Won by Toronto Parkview Statistics unavailable. Senior Inter-Church League Toronto Kew Beach 6-0-2-14 St. Clair 4-2-2-10 York Athletic Club 4-3-0- 8 Renfrews 2-5-0- 4 Wesley 1-7-0- 2 Group Final 2 games total goals *Parkview 1 Kew Beach 1 *'Parkview' 2 Kew Beach 0 Toronto Parkview beat Toronto Kew Beach 3 goals to 1 =Team Photos= 27-28Windsor.jpg|Windsor 27-28PortColborne.jpg|Port Colborne 27-28Georgetown.jpg|Georgetown 27-28SimInt.jpg|Simcoe Simcoe photo courtesy jcadiff@nornet.on.ca. Original photo http://www.nornet.on.ca/~jcardiff/submissions/sports/index.html here. =Game Ads= 27-28OHAIntG12FWindsorGameAd.jpg|Group 12 Final @ Windsor 27-28OHAInt16FBarrieGameAd.jpg|Group 16 Final @ Barrie =See Also= All group winners advanced to the '''1927-28 OHA Intermediate Playoffs. category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1928 in hockey